TMNT Raph x Reader
by FanFiction Collector
Summary: This is my first story, hope you all like it! Rated M for more things coming in the future! Your name is Aya and what you need to know about yourself right now is 1) You can fly, your wings look like they belong to an angel 2) You can heal anyone except yourself and 3) You have both light and dark magic making you immortal (it will get more in depth in the future) hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story hope you all enjoy tell me what I should do what I shouldn't do I will be making more so just stay in tune!**

 **Now for your backstory**

 **Your name is Aya and you are an immortal with angelic wings and different powers (you will discover more as the story progresses) but the main one you need to know right now is healing, and light and dark magic (which will be explained more in the future). You have been alive for 5000+ years and gave up counting how many years old you are. You came to New York to defeat your biggest enemy but then you were adopted because you look like you are old enough to take care of yourself. Read the story for more information and more information is to come!**

"Run." Is all you think. "Run, I might be able to get away." You think to yourself. After your rounds of beating from your abusive foster mom you now call master, you made a run for it, knowing that when you get back it's only going to get worse. But right now, you just need to get away. Your open back short black dress turns into a deep purple, glass and blood covering your back. Alcohol stinging your open wounds, but your ankle is what's hurting the most. Falling on the stairs was a bad idea, for when you tried to get up in run, she smashed your ankle almost breaking it. Semi-relocating it was what let you get away, and without proper medical supplies, its going to hurt more if you don't stop. After 10 more unbearable minutes, you sit down in a sewage passage and hope no one else is here.

"Great, just great!" a voice yells, "Who does Leo even think he is!? Ninja leader or not I can't stand him!"

Hearing the word ninja is what gets you running again. You can hear his voice getting louder. "Stupid ankle!" you think, and if it cant get any worse, you have now officially broken you ankle. You cry out in pain, wishing you take that scream back.

"Hey who's in here?" the voice yells. You can hear him getting closer. With all your strength you try to get away but its no use, with that ankle and the rest of your wounds, there's no hope unless you can get to a wall in half a minute. You now wish you stayed in that tunnel, for now you are in an open room, with a trail of blood leading right to you.

The mutant appears with you only a fourth from where you fell. "St-Stay back!" you stammer, if you can only get to that wall you may have a fighting chance. "Hold on I'm not going to hurt you." He speaks. "Stay back!" you yell only feet from the wall you make your light magic dagger and hoist yourself up. Him being less than a foot away from you gives you the perfect opportunity to attack, only for him to dodge and pin you to the ground. He has your arm down with just one of his own, and his legs keeping your's down.

"Chill," he says, "I won't hurt you, I'm going to be right back with some stuff to help you." You see the care in his emerald green eyes, hoping you can trust him, but what other choice do you have? "Okay." You say, hoping you made the right decision.

It takes him about 5 minutes to get from here to where he did. He comes over to you with a few rags and a wrap for your ankle. "Sorry I attacked you." You say, now seeing that he is friend, not foe. "It's okay, if I saw a giant turtle mutant I would have attacked as well." He says with a chuckle. You work up the courage to ask him something that normally backfires, "You think I'm human, don't you?"

You ask scared of what hes going to say next. "I think you're not entirely human," he says, "most people would of died or at least passed out from blood lose." Unsure of what to say next, you ask the mysterious mortal his name. "Raphel, but you can just call me Raph." He responds with a smile. "Well Raph, thank you, its nice to know someone I can trust."

"If you don't mind me asking," he says, "how old are you?"

"I was 15 when I was became immortal, but how many years ive been alive, I gave up counting that I think over 1000 years ago." He finishes wrapping your ankle and proceeds to attend to your other less sever cuts.

"What even caused this anyway?"

"I got in a fight, I tried to get away but ended up falling and getting my ankle smashed."

"Do you know the name?"

"No I've dealt with her so many times I can't really remember a name, I don't want to either, shes in her late forties and a mortal as well."

"I hope this doesn't happen too much, why does she do this anyways?" he asks

"I have the power to heal anyone and one night she got seriously hurt and I did what I could to help, only it backfired and now instead of kindness I'm now driven by fear to heal her." You respond nervous of what hes going to say next.

"I hope this gets solved, hey, I got some time to kill before I need to go home. Wanna hang here?"

"Of course, thank you so much for helping me, I didn't know when I'd be walking again!" you say, happy that he asked.

You spent about an hour talking about your guys interests, fighting, and even tells you that he has 3 other brothers and a mutant rat sensei, you cant wait to meet his family one day. But then, its time to go. He needs to get back to his family, and you to whats little left of yours. Raph says to be here tomorrow at about 11 at night, you say you will. As he goes off in the sewers to where he live, you can't help but think about him. For once everything was okay in the world, or your's at least. Happy is what the mortals call it, but what just happened cant be described in words. As you walk back to you house on the far side of New York, you now found a new hope that this master will someday fall, and you will be there when it does.


	2. Chapter 2

You wait as Master gets home, "It's almost 9:50," you say, "if I don't leave by 10 I'll be late." You hear the car door slam, and you know its Master. Walking up to the door to open it for her, you are nervous of what's going to happen next. You ran earlier, as if she will let that slide. She's approaching, stumbling all over herself, she's dead drunk.

"Hey, you little, piece of, just fucking help me." Master says, as you help her to her bedroom, she asks the usual,

"Did you do the dishes?"

"Yes Master,"

"The laundry?"

"Yes Master,"

"Clean, the house?"

"Yes Master, I did everything."

"Good, now, go to your room, and, do whatever, the hell you do."

"Yes Master." You go up to your room (the attic), a little faster than normal, you look at the clock, and it reads, 10:03. You open the window oh so slowly, and quietly, jump out, and take off. It feels good to fly again, finally get to fully stretch.

You have to be careful though, its only 10:05 and people are still swarming the streets. Once you get to the rooftops, you'll go on foot and blend in with the mortals. "Dammit" you say silently, you forgot your sweater. The glass may show concerning them, "Well," you think, "rooftops it is then." At about 10:35, you find the closest man hole cover that will lead you to Raphael, if you go fast enough, you can make with a few minutes to spare.

After 33 more minutes, you arrive to your destination, the turtle already there.

"I was worried you weren't going to show up!" he said

"Sorry," you apologize, "I got a late start."

"Don't worry about it, at least you're here, and if you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" he asks,

"Aya" you say, "just Aya."

"Well then Aya, nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too."

"How's the ankle doing?"

"Great."

"Mind if I take a look?" Raph asks, then looks confused. "How, your ankle, it's, healed."

"I have a very fast heal rate." you say bluntly. He still looks confused, but at the same time, amazed. You both continue to talk for hours, talking about his brothers and sensei/father.

"Where were you born?" he asks.

"Present day Japan," you respond, "you?"

"Can't remember, but I was mutated in an ally." You laugh, he looks at his phone and it is 12:57, "I better head back to my brothers, tomorrow at 11 again?"

"Sure, I had fun tonight, I can't wait for tomorrow!" You get back up on the streets and head home.

Raph's P.O.V.

You heads back to the lair, hoping you don't wake anybody up, or if anybody is up. "Gotta be careful with this one." Not only is it dead silent, but with one wrong step, you would wake Master Splinter up. You get to the kitchen when you see Mikey, of course it has to be Mikey, not only would he wake Master Splinter up, he would most likely get you caught.

"Raph, why are you up so late?" Mikey asks, obviously tired, "Just getting a drink," you say hoping to convince him.

"Hello my sons," shit, you're in trouble now, "midnight drink?"

"Uh, ya, ain't that right Mikey?"

"Ya, I'm going back to bed, see you guys in the morning." Mikey goes to his room and shuts the door.

"You have to be more careful my son, anyone else would of asked more questions."

"Thanks Master Splinter." You know he's got your shell. It's past 1, off to bed it is! You wake up in the morning, more tired than usual, "Well you were up past 1 of course you're tired!" you say to yourself.

You come into the kitchen, where you find Master Splinter, Leo, Mikey, Donnie, and April. "Wow," Mikey says, "you look tired!" You yawn and say "I just woke up of course I'm tired!" Leo and Donnie continue discussing something, then finally Leo says something to everyone, "So tonight I think we should do a night check, make sure the city is safe."

"Sounds good," April says, "what time should I meet you guys, and where at?"

"32 and 7th, across from the museum." Donnie says. You should still be able to make it. If you can't you'll leave a note and hope that she understands. After a days' worth of Mikey's pranks and Leo watching Space Hero's, its 9:30 and time to get going. You pack up and head out.


	3. Chapter 3

Aya's P.O.V.

It's becoming night time, about 9:30, you're huddled up in your room, with blood dripping from your arms, back, chest, and face. The alcohol stings the open wounds. You started to pick out the glass, but find it next to impossible because of the pain, "C'mon, just a few more," you tell yourself. "FUCK!" Master yells, then you hear glass shatter, making you jump. "What did I do this time?" you wonder, "Did I forget to do something, did I fold the clothes wrong?"

"Aya! Get your ass down here RIGHT NOW!" Oh god, you don't know what you did but you are done for. Carefully, you come down the stairs, stopping near the bottom to see her there, staring at you. "Well don't just fucking stand there," Master says irritated, "heal me! And clean up this mess!"

"Yes Master, right away Master!" Thank god it isn't another beating, but you can't help but notice the gun she's attempting to hide. After healing her you go straight to picking up the glass she broke, she's standing rather close for comfort. "Is she making sure I do it right, making sure I pick all of it up?" You mind is racing, heartrate increasing fast, what do you do? What can you do?

After picking up the majority of the glass, you are interrupted with a kick to the stomach. You see her pull out the gun, taking three shots to the stomach, and two in the upper and lower legs, seven shots total. "You should have been done by now!" Master screams, "It shouldn't take a little brat this long to pick up some goddamn glass!" You don't know what to say, to do, you are just lying there, like a rag doll. "Next time don't take for-fucking-EVER!" After a few more kicks and strikes with what's left of the bottle, she goes to her room, mumbling something behind her. You get up in pain, pick up the rest of the glass, and go back to your room.

The clock reading 9:42, "I thought that lasted forever" you say silently. You still have awhile until you need to get there, and right now, you need a good fly. Most people should be asleep by now, it should be enough to enjoy yourself. You slowly open the attic window, jump out, and take off. There are surprisingly a lot less people out tonight, you look off in the distance, and see Kaos, and he sees you.

Raph's P.O.V.

It's defiantly colder out tonight, then again you've only been out here for like 30 minutes, ten of them waiting for April. "Hey guys!" she saying, "So where are we going tonight?"

"There's this one place that I thought was run down but there seems to be activity there," says Leo, "they seem to be humans, teenagers of course,"

"Well what are we waiting for?" asks Mikey, "Let's go!"

You all take off in the direction of the mysterious building, when Leo of course stops everyone. "Did anyone else see that? That shadow?" It seems like Leo has lost it, "Maybe it's one of the Mutanimals," says April.

"Aw, I take some offence to that," says some voice, you don't know who it is, but they're looking for a fight. "Well we don't have time for this!" you says pulling out your sai, and with a snap of a finger, you and everyone else is restrained. "Nice going Raph!" says Leo, "Hey! How was I-"

"Okay, now what I came here for, the human." he says with an evil grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Aya's P.O.V.

You see some people off in the distance, then you see Kacos. No matter what you have to be careful, make one wrong move and that could result in someone getting killed or you getting exposed. You hide behind a door that leads to the roof, there's only 17 of them, shouldn't be hard to take care of, Kacos on the other hand will be difficult.

"You stay awhile from her!" someone yells, and you attack now, taking out one of the ones supposed to on watch, then disappear into the shadows. Everything freezes, and now, they know you're here. "Don't let them escape," says Kacos. You take a few more of them out, then he finally makes his move. He has your arm to where if you move you will dislocate it, and is basically stepping on you. "Well well well look at what we have here?" you look up and see Raph, if you mess this up everyone is either dead or "immortal".

You spin around knocking Kacos down, but dislocating your arm is the price. You slip back out of vison and free Raphael and the others, then disappear without a trace. You hide in the ally until it is safe to go, sure you wanted to see Raph tonight, but not like this.

Raph P.O.V.

They've got us and you're certain that there is no way out of this, what will Splinter do? What about Casey, and none the less Aya. He starts to walk over to April and all Don could do was yell at him and hope to protect her. "This is not how I want to go down!" you say to yourself. You hear something and notice that someone is gone, "Splinter?" is all you can think, Aya's most likely already in the sewers, but how would Splinter know where you guys were? "Don't let them escape," the man says, a few more people are gone, you now know it isn't Splinter, he would of already taken out the people behind you. Casey would already be in the situation that you guys are, same with the Mutanimals, so who is it? The person seems to head towards you guys before getting stopped, and it's her, Aya.

"Well well well look at what we have here?" the man says. She looks up at you, and she doesn't want to others to know about her, and you want to keep it that way too. She somehow knocks him down, and you can tell that her arm isn't going to be much help to her. She goes back into the shadows, and before you can tell that she's behind you, she takes out the people that were holding you back, and just like that, disappears. You and the others get back to the lair, and everyone is trying to figure out who she is.

"Maybe she's with them, they both seemed to know each other and know how to fight?" says Mikey

"No, if she was why would she help us?" says Leo

"Maybe she's trying to get you on her side so she can hand us over to them no problem?" says Casey

"They have the numbers and the strength to take us out no problem,"

Finally you say something. "Maybe they're just enemies?"

"Maybe be but I don't trust her, if we see her we attack, got it? We don't know who she is and even if she's good or bad." says Leo, there is no way of changing his mind, and you worry for both him and Aya.

"What the, how?" says Donnie, doing who knows what in his lab. "What is it Donnie?" asks April, "While we were up on the roof the girl had an open wound and was bleeding, so I'm looking at it and I can't tell what it is. It looks like AB but not quite, I've been looking up everything and so far I've found nothing!" Donnie says, frustrated. Its almost 10:45 you need to get going soon. "I'm going to go see if I can find anything else, ill call you when I do." You say convincing them. "Okay just don't be out too late." "I wont," you say, and make a dash to where you two meet up, unsure if she will be able to make it.

Aya's P.O.V.

After 35 minutes of hiding, you come out cautiously, and go into the sewers. Right now, all you need is to get to Raph. You hope he's okay along with the others. Making a mad dash for the place you guys meet up in, you make a little later than he did, he's still catching his breath from running.

"Are you guys okay?" Right now that's what you need to know, that nobody got hurt because you weren't there sooner, or ran away too soon.

"Yeah, Donnie's still freaked out about that guy going for April, who even was that?"

"Kacos, who's Donnie?" Maybe it was another mutant, maybe it was his brother.

"Dons my brother, and his name is seriously Kacos? I've never heard of a name like that."

"Names run a little different within their group, it mainly corresponds with their power or ability, I just stuck with my original name, gives me something of my mortal life to hold on to I guess."

"I'm still getting used to the fact that you're immortal," he says with a chuckle.

You laugh a little and say "Yeah, it took me awhile to get used to it as well."

"Before I forget, be careful when you encounter my brothers, Casey, and April. They will attack without question, I did what I could to convince them without giving any hints that we know each other. They are still probably pretty freaked about it."

"I don't entirely blame them, at least they have a good reason. And whatever you do, please, do not go after Kacos, I've been brutally tossed around by some of the stronger pons and they can pack a punch, I fear that a punch is not all the damage that he would do."

"Okay, I won't go after him, and can't promise the same for my brothers though."

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Just being here, I've met many people in the past and which most of them either attempted to kill me or have gotten killed because of me, I don't want the same to happen to you, or your family." He reaches over and hugs you.

"Hey, don't worry about it, thank you though for saving our shells."

"Glad I could help," you say, wanting for every moment to be like this. But alas it's time to go, you plan to meet up in the next three days, his family needs him there, they need to know that he's okay, as for what's left of yours, Master needs to know that you are home, where you should be.


	5. Chapter 5

Aya's P.O.V.

You see some people off in the distance, then you see Kacos. No matter what you have to be careful, make one wrong move and that could result in someone getting killed or you getting exposed. You hide behind a door that leads to the roof, there's only 17 of them, shouldn't be hard to take care of, Kacos on the other hand will be difficult.

"You stay awhile from her!"

Someone yells, and you attack now, taking out one of the ones supposed to on watch, then disappear into the shadows. Everything freezes, and now, they know you're here.

"Don't let them escape," says Kacos.

You take a few more of them out, then he finally makes his move. He has your arm to where if you move you will dislocate it, and is basically stepping on you.

"Well well well look at what we have here?"

You look up and see Raph, if you mess this up everyone is either dead or "immortal". You spin around knocking Kacos down, but dislocating your arm is the price. You slip back out of vison and free Raphael and the others, then disappear without a trace. You hide in the ally until it is safe to go, sure you wanted to see Raph tonight, but not like this.

Raph P.O.V.

They've got us and you're certain that there is no way out of this, what will Splinter do? What about Casey, and none the less Aya. He starts to walk over to April and all Don could do was yell at him and hope to protect her.

"This is not how I want to go down!"

You say to yourself. You hear something and notice that someone is gone, "Splinter?" is all you can think, Aya's most likely already in the sewers, but how would Splinter know where you guys were?

"Don't let them escape," the man says, a few more people are gone, you now know it isn't Splinter, he would of already taken out the people behind you.

Casey would already be in the situation that you guys are, same with the Mutanimals, so who is it? The person seems to head towards you guys before getting stopped, and it's her, Aya.

"Well well well look at what we have here?" the man says.

She looks up at you, and she doesn't want to others to know about her, and you want to keep it that way too. She somehow knocks him down, and you can tell that her arm isn't going to be much help to her. She goes back into the shadows, and before you can tell that she's behind you, she takes out the people that were holding you back, and just like that, disappears.

You and the others get back to the lair, and everyone is trying to figure out who she is.

"Maybe she's with them, they both seemed to know each other and know how to fight?" says Mikey,

"No, if she was why would she help us?" says Leo,

"Maybe she's trying to get you on her side so she can hand us over to them no problem?" says Casey,

"They have the numbers and the strength to take us out no problem,"

Finally you say something. "Maybe they're just enemies?"

"Maybe be but I don't trust her, if we see her we attack, got it? We don't know who she is and even if she's good or bad." says Leo, there is no way of changing his mind, and you worry for both him and Aya.

"What the, how?" says Donnie, doing who knows what in his lab.

"What is it Donnie?" asks April,

"While we were up on the roof the girl had an open wound and was bleeding, so I'm looking at it and I can't tell what it is. It looks like AB but not quite, I've been looking up everything and so far I've found nothing!" Donnie says, frustrated.

It's almost 10:45 you need to get going soon. "I'm going to go see if I can find anything else, I'll call you when I do." You say convincing them.

"Okay just don't be out too late."

"I won't," you say, and make a dash to where you two meet up, unsure if she will be able to make it.

Aya's P.O.V.

After 35 minutes of hiding, you come out cautiously, and go into the sewers. Right now, all you need is to get to Raph. You hope he's okay along with the others. Making a mad dash for the place you guys meet up in, you make a little later than he did, he's still catching his breath from running.

"Are you guys okay?" Right now that's what you need to know, that nobody got hurt because you weren't there sooner, or ran away too soon.

"Yeah, Donnie's still freaked out about that guy going for April, who even was that?"

"Kacos, who's Donnie?" Maybe it was another mutant, maybe it was his brother.

"Dons my brother, and his name is seriously Kacos? I've never heard of a name like that."

"Names run a little different within their group, it mainly corresponds with their power or ability, I just stuck with my original name, gives me something of my mortal life to hold on to I guess."

"I'm still getting used to the fact that you're immortal," he says with a chuckle.

You laugh a little and say "Yeah, it took me awhile to get used to it as well."

"Before I forget, be careful when you encounter my brothers, Casey, and April. They will attack without question, I did what I could to convince them without giving any hints that we know each other. They are still probably pretty freaked about it."

"I don't entirely blame them, at least they have a good reason. And whatever you do, please, do not go after Kacos, I've been brutally tossed around by some of the stronger pons and they can pack a punch, I fear that a punch is not all the damage that he would do."

"Okay, I won't go after him, and can't promise the same for my brothers though."

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Just being here, I've met many people in the past and which most of them either attempted to get me exposed or have gotten killed because of me, I don't want the same to happen to you, or your family."

He reaches over and hugs you. "Hey, don't worry about it, thank you though for saving our shells."

"Glad I could help," you say, wanting for every moment to be like this. But alas it's time to go, you plan to meet up in the next three days, his family needs him there, they need to know that he's okay, as for what's left of yours, Master needs to know that you are home, where you should be.


End file.
